


Let's Play Together

by nagitowithagun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doujinshi, First Time, M/M, Manga, Shotacon, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitowithagun/pseuds/nagitowithagun
Summary: Saihara visits Ouma on his day off from school.Translation of https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Let's Play Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first translation. I'm not very good with Japanese, but I think I was close enough lol  
> Please heed the warnings. I tagged it as rape/non-con because I don't think a child can consent to sex with an adult, but he enjoys himself. A lot.

https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479 https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479 https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479 https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479 https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479 https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find the original creator's page, but I could only find the original on https://nhentai.net/g/290018/  
> If you have a link to the artist, please let me know!  
> Also you can request any other doujinshi and I might translate it for you.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Edit: Thank you person on the first comment! please support the original artist. https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/71921479


End file.
